Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an armature, an armature manufacturing method, and a rotating electrical device.
Related Art
Armatures including a rotation shaft, a core member formed with plural teeth in a radiating shape centered on the rotation shaft, and windings (winding wires) wound into slots between the plural teeth, exist as conventional armatures of rotating electrical devices (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3625202). There is a possibility of vibration or noise occurring if the weight balance in the circumferential direction is upset in such armatures.
Adding a balancing member to the armature, or correcting the balance after assembling the armature, are conceivable as methods in order to correct the weight balance in the circumferential direction of the armature. However, in such cases, there is an increase in costs due to increasing the number of components or the number of processes.